Episode 295 (Balloon Adventure)
Plot When a storm whisked the Guppies away on a hot air balloon Mr and Mrs grouper embark on a hot air balloon adventure to find them and get them back home before the storm hits. Transcript (The episode starts off with the guppies at the carnival.) Mr Grouper: "Kids make sure you stay inside the carnival." Mrs Grouper: "And remember to stick together." All: "Okay." Molly: "Ooh the balloon baskets." Gil: "You guys go without me I'm a little scared of heights." Molly: "Aw c'mon Gilly it'll be fun I haven't been on a balloon for years." Gil: "Okay but I don't want to go too high." Molly: "This way guys Tally Ho." Gil: "Up we go." Goby: "Up up and away." Nonny: "Alright." Oona: "Wow you can see anything from here.Look how small everything is." Molly: "Look there's our home." Deema: "Deema top of the world." All: "Deema don't do it." Gil: "Oh no it looks like a storm is coming." Molly: "I think we should get down and head home now." Gil: "Good idea." Deema: "C'mon this is an adventure." (The wind rocks the balloon and Deema falls into the basket.) Deema: "It is getting a little windy here.Maybe we should go in case you guys can't get scared." Goby: "Great idea.Hello down there." All: "Hello." (Suddenly wind begin to blow and the balloon gone up too high.) Mr grouper: "It looks like a storm." Mrs grouper: "We'd better go get the guppies." Mr grouper: "Let's split up and meet at the tent as soon as we find the guppies." (They split up but there's no trace of the guppies.) Mr grouper: "We looked everywhere." Mrs grouper: "But there's one place we haven't search." Both: "The balloon baskets." (They swim to the balloon basket and they saw the guppies on the balloon high up in the air.They help the man who runs the balloon they tried to help but the thing that holds the balloon snaps apart and heads for a cluster of trees and the rope broke apart and the guppies flied away.) Both: "Guppies." (After the storm goes away Mr and Mrs grouper sets out on a blimp to save them.Meanwhile with the guppies.) Molly: "It sounds quiet up here." Goby: "There isn't anymore rain." Deema: "And most importantly no thunder or lightning." Molly: "We're high up we can almost touched the clouds." Nonny: "What do we do now." Oona: "Oh no." Gil: "It looks like we're heading for a cloud." Molly: "It's like being in mist." All: "Whee." Mr grouper: "Guppies." Mrs grouper: "Guppies where are you." (The guppies got out of a cloud.) Deema: "We need to get down.I'll try poking a hole in the balloon." (She grabs a thumbtack and before she could poke a hole in the balloon.) All: "Wait." Deema: "What." (She drops the thumbtack.) Goby: "If the balloon goes pop we're done for." Deema: "That was close." Molly: "Try pulling a rope." Deema: "Good idea.What's that Caution Ripping panel what is a ripping panel." (She falls down holding on to the rope.The balloon rips a hole.) Gil: "What's happening." Goby: "We're going down." Deema: "Hang on everybody." (Their balloon landed on a mountain and they landed on an edge of a cliff.) Mr grouper: "What's that." Mrs grouper: "It's a thumbtack the guppies must've dropped it." Mr grouper: "Let's go." (Meanwhile at the edge of a cliff.) Molly: "Everybody okay." Gil: "I think so." Category:Episodes